ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
The Collector's Quest
The Collector's Quest is a classic quest introduced during the Plague of Despair scenario in May 2002. It is a chain quest that essentially involves retrieving items. The main quest reward is A Section of an Obsidian Statue, which when 10 sections are combined will produce an obsidian statue. Quest Begining 1) Elwood McCarrin Visit Elwood McCarrin, The Well-Known Collector on the patio of the Provisioner Store (outside the bank) at New Haven. (Click on Elwood once and select talk). He will ask you to fish up some Rainbow Pearls from the lake outside. You do not need fishing skill, but will need a fishing pole which may be purchased from the NPC on the dock (opposite the provisioners to the south). To fish, double click the pole and target the water. You need to fish up 6 rainbow pearls. As you fish you will get one of two messages: * 'you pull a shellfish out of the water, but it doesn't have a rainbow pearl' * 'you pull a shellfish out of the water, and find a rainbow pearl inside of it' When you have fished up 6 rainbow pearls return and talk to Elwood. 2) Alberta Giacco He will tell you to vist Alberta Giacco, the Respected Painter at the Coloured Canvass in Vesper and have your portrait painted. Talk to Alberta and she will tell you to sit on nearby stool (you do not need to dismount). Once there, do not move or you she will need to start again: sit and wait for the portrait to be complete. Once she has completed it return and talk to Elwood. 3) Gabriel Piete Elwood will then ask you to visit Gabriel Piete, the Renowned Minstral, at the Lord British's Conservatory of Music in Britain to obtain his autograph. Talk to Gabriel who will request you to get some sheet music for him to sign. You need to visit some theaters and speak to the Impresario in each. There are 3 locations you may get the sheet music, sometimes you only need to go to one, sometimes all three depending on which one has the sheet music. Sheet Music Locations: * Nujel'm Theatre (Nujel'm) * The Kings' Mens Theatre (Britain) * The Performing Arts Centre (Jhelom) You will be charged 10 gold for the script (you need not have the money on you). Once you have it return to Gabriel and have him sign it, then return and talk to Elwood. 4) Tomas O'Neerlan right|thumb||A set of images.|150px Elwood will then ask you to visit Tomas O'Neerlan the Famed Toymaker in the Tinkers Guild in Trinsic and obtain a set of toy monster figurines. Talk to Tomas. He will give you some 'enchanted paints' and ask you to capture a set of images (4). The quest gump will tell you which images you need to collect. The four images you will need to obtain are randomly chosen from the following: *Betrayer *Giant Black Widow *Bog Thing *Bogling *Gazer *Giant Beetle *Scorpion *Blackthorn Juggernaut *Juka Mage *Juka Warrior *Lich *Meer Mage *Meer Warrior *Mongbat *Mummy *Pixie *Plague Beast *Sand Vortex *Stone Gargoyle *Swamp Dragon *Wisp To capture an image double click the paints and brushes, which will give you a target cursor, target the creature you need an image of. TIPS: * You only need to target the 'name' if it appears on screen (press Ctrl+Shift), so you may get the image from outside buildings without the need to enter some areas. (e.g., Castle Blackthorn in Ilshenar for the Betrayer and Blackthorn Juggernaut) * You may take a picture of any tamed creature (e.g., Swamp Dragon with no barding on, Giant Beetle). * If you are a Arcanist you may cast Ethereal Voyage and take a picture of yourself for the Meer Mage. *Here are location maps for areas that cannot be accessed via Recall or similar spells: frame|[[Ilshenar: Compassion]] frame|[[Ilshenar: Sacrifice]] frame|[[Trammel / Felucca: Solen Hives]] You need to keep the paints on you as he will take them back on completion. Once you collect the images return and talk to Tomas who will advise you he will deliver the toys to Elwood when he has made them. Return to Elwood. 5) Return to Elwood McCarrin Talk to Elwood, he will give hearty thanks and bestow the quest reward. Reward is approx 650 gold pieces, a low-level magic item and A Section of an Obsidian Statue (which appears as a small, black rock). Once you have 10 sections of the statue you may combine them to make an obsidian statue. To combine the pieces, double click one section and target another. It will say "Something Happened" and turn into a larger piece called "A Partially Reconstructed Obsidian Statue". Keep double clicking and targetting the other pieces until your statue is fully formed. Statues will come with a random title, of which there are quite a number of possibilities. Rumour has it that on occasion they will be named after your character, with odds of anywhere from 1 in 100 to 1 in 1000. Alternatively, you may use the obsidian to activate a Strange Contraption located inside the Solen Hives. Note: to view the quest gump at any time click yourself once and/or the blue button on your status bar and 'View Quest Log'. Category:Quests Category:Ultima Online